


Alone with the fist

by ISBtheepic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Depression, Father-Son Relationship, Loneliness, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter wasn't recruited for civil war, References to Drugs, Suicidal Peter, Suicide Attempt, Theft, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISBtheepic/pseuds/ISBtheepic
Summary: Peter's aunt has just passed away leaving him with his abusive, neglectful, alcoholic , drug addict of a step-uncle.Can Tony Stark save this depressed teen before his step-uncle gets him or before Peter does it himself?





	1. Left with Victor Q

Peter was sitting in his room cowering from Victor Q . His aunt was gone and Victor was all that was left and that thought made Peter even more scared, no one would be there to tell him, to hold him and let him know that those horrors couldn't touch him. Because they could.

Because he was left with Victor Q AKA Victor John Quintin.

Victor had got with aunt May about 4 months after Uncle Ben was gunned down. Then after about 2 month of dating he moved into the apartment. The first few weeks were liveable with the few exceptional arguments but after a few more Victor began to show violent behaviour to both Peter and a little to May. The main reason it was mostly on Peter was because Victor was easily able to make Peter, an already depressed kid, scared and intimidated by him, but they had made a deal that if Peter gave him 500 bucks every week then he would leave May , who was battling Cancer, alone. And Peter complied . Victor never questioned how Peter got the money, he just assumed he stole it. 

Which wasn't exactly false. 

Peter heard his footsteps and quickly stood and readied himself for the big man himself to walk in. And so he did. Victor Q was a tall muscular man with a bald head, ginger facial hair, evil green eyes and fists that could pack a punch harder than rocks. 

Peter looked up at the man as he walked in. Victor gave Peter an evil grin and went right into his face. 

"Right you bag of bones, where's my money?" 

Peter gulped and trembled in fear as he said "But-but the deals off, May is gone" 

Victor looked away grinning his scary grin to the wall before backing up a little to swing a hard punch to Peter's face . 

Peter fell to the ground clutching his face in pain. But Victor wasn't done yet. 

He kicked the teen on the jaw before grabbing the poor 14 (soon to be 15) year old by the hair on the top of his head and pulling it up so they were making eye contact , they were both so close up that Peter could smell his breath , a stench of alcohol reeked from his mouth. 

"Do not take me as a MORON you little pest!" said Victor sinisterly , spitting on the last word. "You WILL bring me that money in 2 days time or I'll get all my big friends to beat you to a bloody pulp..." He threw Peter to the ground "Steal it. Earn it. Win it. I don't care , just get that money because I need more money for those nice, strong drugs" 

Victor then left the room and poor Peter on the floor bleeding from the mouth and a black eye forming, those wounds would be gone in less than 3 days but that did little comfort for Peter. May was dead . And Peter felt like he was now looking at a future of being a thief, providing money for both himself and his alcoholic, drug using step-Uncle. 

Was he going to die? 

That was the question he asked himself as he went to bed that night. He lined up in his mind all the ways that it could happen. The main one was that Victor and his boy band would kill him, or maybe Victor alone would do it, or perhaps Peter could just do it himself and end it. That way an investigation would have to be made and Victor would be looked into and hopefully put behind bars. And even if Victor wasn't locked up at least he would have to now provide for himself as his money maker would be gone. 

But Peter's life would be the cost of all that. 

Peter cried into his pillow "Sorry Uncle Ben, I'm sorry May. I should have protected you guys better....."


	2. The inventor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony in the lab being ..... Tony.

"Get up you lazy little scum, I don't take care of you for you to laze about all day!" yelled the voice of Victor Q. 

Peter started to wake up, his step Uncle standing right above him. 

Peter glared up at him before answering "You don't look after me at all" 

victor smirked with a look of mocking shock "I feed you and provide a roof over your ungrateful head don't I?" 

"No, I get my own food and this is my home, my aunt's will confirms that" said Peter quietly.

Victor Q's lips tightened "Go out you little scum and don't even think about coming back until you have my money!" 

Victor swung his fists like a maniac as Peter ducked out of the house, backpack in hand

 

* 

"Boss perhaps you should take a break" came the robotic voice of Friday

Tony Stark looked up from his work, looking a bit tired but mostly annoyed. 

"Friday, I'm busy" he said returning to his work with complete focus.

He knew he should take a break or go to bed but every time he did.... he was back in Siberia, on his death breath, knowing it was the end of life, the end of the avengers as everyone knew it.... forever. 

"Boss" 

Tony looked up annoyed "What Friday?" 

"Just a reminder to let you know you have a meeting with Ross in aproximatly three hours" 

Tony sighed casping his head in his hands. Not Ross, anyone but Ross. 

"Cancel it" 

"Yes Boss" 

Tony sighed again but this time with utter relief. He went back to work. 

"Boss" 

Tony clenched his fist tightly. 

"What Friday?" 

"miss Potts wants to know if you will attend that board meeting tonight" 

"Tell her probably not. And Friday please do me a huge favour and not interupt me again unless there is a massive emergency. Like alien army emergency, got it?" 

"Yes boss" 

"Thanks" said Tony once again going back to his work . 

But, just five minutes later. 

"BOSS!" 

"WHAT FRIDAY AND THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" yelled Tony who was very fustrated. 

"An unidentified male has broken into the tower!" 

Tony was up like lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another chapter done . sorry it's short the next one will longer as that chapter Tony and Peter will meet.


	3. Theft at Stark Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes looking for money, finds Mr Stark.

"What the heck am I doing!" said Peter under his breath.

He was in freaking Stark tower, stealing money and in suit. 

 

Peter had been getting the money from the rich people New York, he went in suit to protect his identity and had his powers on top. Many of these people reported it to the police but as he was masked and had those powers, the police were nearly clueless. 

 

Stark tower was incredibly expensive looking, a kind of tower which would only exist in your imagination. But where there was a rich man flashing the cash, there would always be some lose few pieces. Nothing much only about 50k in average? Which sounds stupid, but Peter knew it was true. But he only needed about 2500 to keep Victor Q off his back for a month and enough for him to feed himself and buy clothes and whatever else he needs. As much as Peter hated to admit it, it would be easier to cope financially without May. When May was around life was hard as Peter also needed to get money to pay for her medication and food, but now it was just Peter. Only him. And Victor Q. 

 

Peter pushed these thoughts to the back of his head as he walked around the room for money, which he found on the table. It was in a stack, someone was obviously uncaring about it though, as it was untidy. At these sights Peter felt sick in his stomach, all the work he needs to do to keep the abuse at bay while some people can shove thousands on a table and be done with it. Peter picked it up and counted out all he needed and put the rest down. Never take what you don't need, even if others do. 

 

"So money, that's what your in here for" came a voice from behind Peter.

 

Peter whipped around quickly to see Tony Freaking Stark standing and holding a gauntlet at him with a smirk on his face. Now panic set in.

 

"And here I thought I was dealing with someone from HYDRA" said the man who seemed very cocky about the scene. 

 

"No" said Peter who felt a little threatened, but mostly annoyed "Just me, a theif after your fortune" 

 

Mr Stark actually laughed "How old are you then eh? 19?" 

 

Peter was 14 (Nearly 15!) so he didn't say a word. 

 

"C'mon kid, put the money back and go home and there won't be any trouble" 

 

"Oh no sir, I will leave here with the money and there still won't be trouble" said Peter now his turn to be cocky. 

 

"Oh yeah? Why's that little boy?" the use of the words 'little boy' made Peter shiver. 

 

"Because I dout that Iron Man will call the cops and alert the media that Stark tower can be breeched" said Peter, almost smirking. 

 

Mr Stark stoped his smirk and glared at Peter, he obviously did not like being out smarted. 

 

But Peter didn't like being a theif so he fired a web at the gauntlet and then two at Mr Stark's feet. While the inventor struggled Peter kept a firm grasp on the money and lept out of the window to make his getaway.

 

* 

 

Peter, as soon as he got through his bedroom window, changed out of the suit and sorted out the money, seperating the 500 bucks from the other 2000. What s close call! 

 

Then again Peter knew facing an angry Victor Q made stealing from Tony Stark look like a game of hide n seek. 

 

Suddenly the sound of Peter's bedroom door opening made Peter nearly jump out of his skin. Victor Q stood in the door frame. To Peter it was like looking into a nightmare. 

 

"Right you bag of bones, where is that money?" as Victor said the words he stepped forward towards the scared poor boy. 

 

Peter held out the money with shakey hands. Victor Q took it with a nasty smirk. 

To think, all that hard work Peter did for the money, just so the horrible man could get high and drunk. 

Victor Q turned around and began to walk away, before Victor Q shut the door he said "I have some friends coming over later, hope you dont't mind. Because it doesnt matter is you do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while, I'm rather busy at school but I'll have more free time now so expect chapters out earlier. Sorry this chapter sucks.  
> Also I wanna know do you guys want Ned and MJ in this fic?   
> Flash will be in either way, as a bully.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a bad start (I hope) but i do have plans for this fanfic.  
> Let me know if you think it's any good and leave suggestions if you have any.  
> :)  
> Also sorry this chapter is short but I didn't want to start too much of the plot just yet.  
> New chapter should (hopefully) be out in a week or so.


End file.
